


80's make out session

by Quyinn



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: The older boy is naked, mostly. He's wearing tight red briefs underneath his torn jeans. There's holes in the knees, one slightly higher on his thigh, and one under the curve of his asscheek. His chest is bare, Brian's yellow scarf draped over his shoulders.It shouldn't be sexy.
Relationships: John Bender/Brian Johnson
Kudos: 38





	80's make out session

"Spin for me." Brian circles his wrist lazily, wetting his lips as John raises his arms in cocky bravo.

John's knees bump the edge of the bed, bruised red and pretty from where he was kneeling between Brian's legs. 

The older boy is naked, mostly. He's wearing tight red briefs underneath his torn jeans. There's holes in the knees, one slightly higher on his thigh, and one under the curve of his asscheek. His chest is bare, Brian's yellow scarf draped over his shoulders. 

It shouldn't be sexy. 

John's collection of cassettes are anything but sexy, they pulse loud bass and knock their drumsticks together and the vocalists rasp and scream. John's hips are swaying in time to  _ Boys don't cry _ . 

Brian is deliriously high. He's high on the smoke in the air, the joint glowing in the ashtray, on the smell of John's aftershave. 

John flips the end of the scarf, pulling a coy grin. 

They both dissolve quickly into chuckles, Brian smacking the bed with a palm like a goddamn seal. His sides hurt from laughing but John props a knee upon the bed, cupping his own dick through his jeans and honest to God  _ growling, _ and Brian can't stop the tears springing to his eyes. 

He can't even remember how they got here, himself half- naked in John's bed, the older boy biting his lip with half faked hooded eyes, giggles dancing the distance between their mouths. 

Brian's so high he can't even think of how to kiss John. He just knows John's lips are damp and soft and full and he reaches for him, fisting his hand in John's hair and crushing their mouths together. 

John's laughter doesn't stop, he cackles around Brian's tongue, fitting himself against Brian's chest. His hands slip up Brian's sides, fingertips pressing into the ladder of his ribs and cup his shoulder blades to draw him closer. 

John hauls him up and off the bed with strong hands around his thighs. Brian makes a surprised grunt, digging his knees into John's sides. The scarf slips down John's back, pooling at his feet and he laughs against Brian's lips as they stumble together. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss, John's arms shaking a little from holding Brian up so close and tight. Brian's whole mouth hurts, he can't seem to catch his breath. His lips never really leave John's. 

John takes slow, lazy steps in a circle before dropping Brian back down onto the bed, covering his body with his own. 

Brian clings to his broad shoulders, breaking away to pant against John's neck. The brunets hands run up and down his sides. The rumpled blankets are soft at Brian's back. They smell like sweat and John's cologne and cigarette smoke and like they haven't been washed in a month but Brian can't bring himself to care when John rocks into the cradle of his legs. 

He's hard, dick straining in his boxers. John huffs a laugh against his cheek. His hands drag down Brian's bare thighs, fingertips digging in so Brian can still feel their path when John cups behind his knees and folds his legs to his chest. 

Brian thinks he might've said his name, scratching his nails down John's bare back, but then John's swollen mouth is crushing against his own, probably more swollen mouth. 

He can feel John's cock rutting against him, their bodies tightly coiled together. There's barely any room to get any friction but John tries anyway. 

"Look't you." John pushes up, hands planted on Brian's chest to put some distance between them. "So- fuck, Bri." 

John wets his lips around a grin and divests Brian of his shirt. His thick fingers are gentle, slipping up his arm, chasing the shirt over his head. It gets discarded over the side of the bed, quickly forgotten as Brian sucks in a breath. 

"Stop staring at me- touch me." Brian demands, but it's in no way commanding, reaching for John. The older boy laughs, glassy eyed and beautiful. His hands return to Brian's chest. 

They stroke down his stomach in purposeful swipes, thumbing over his nipples and squeezing when they reach his hip bones. John's mouth is impossibly red and Brian goes to sit up, hand in John's hair to tug their mouths back together.

"Ah, you're so impatient." John sighs. He cups Brian's neck, guiding him back down, palming over his crotch with his other hand. 

"John- babe. C'mon." Brian pushes his hips up to meet the pressure, a grateful whine in his throat. 

John hums, leaning into the spread of Brian's thighs to kiss him softly. He murmurs  _ "needy" _ against Brian's tongue, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

John's mouth is hot and wet, tongue insistant and strong as it curls over Brian's, swallowing down every gasp that leaves his lips. 

When John's hand finally circles around his cock, boxers pulled taunt under his balls, Brian can't stop his hips jerking up into the loose fist. His other hand flexes gently against Brian's neck. 

Tipping his head back so John's palm fits under his jaw, the pressure barely there as he swallows, Adam's apple bobbing. 

"Mm, baby. So good." There's a smile on John's face, hair curling around his sweaty temples. His face looks good where it's cupped between Brian's hands.  _ "Baby." _ He bends himself low over Brian, chests pressing together. 

Briefly John lets go of his cock to fight with his jeans, shucking them down enough to pop his own dick out. It takes less than a shaky breath for Brian's cock to be gathered up against John's, but he cries out all the same. 

"You feel so good, please. John-" Brian squeezes his knees tight to his ribs, tugging sharply at his hair. John shushes him, swollen lips pulled into a smirk and he turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of Brian's wrist. 

Brian knows his cheeks are flushed, skin hot to touch as John bends impossibly closer, lips trailing over Brian's jaw, tongue poking out to lick over his cheekbone. 

Then they're kissing again, soft mouthed, open and wet. Brian knows there's spit over his face, can feel his own drool down his chin, can feel John smiling into the kiss. 

John's hand slides wetly around their cocks, precum being thumbed down their shafts as it leaks out. Brian hisses a little on a particularly hard drag of John's thumb but the brunet kisses him solidly, fucking up into his own fist with small jerks of his hips. 

" 'm gona cum." Brian gasps out against John's mouth, muffled and desperate. John chuckles, gripping them both tighter and ducking his head to bite at Brian's jaw. 

"C'mon then, baby. Make a pretty mess." John's tongue laps over the sharp bite his teeth left. Brian's tugs at his hair, heat coiling tighter in his stomach. He screws his eyes shut and drags his palms down John's shoulders, nails digging into the soft skin of his biceps. 

Broken gasps are swallowed up in the space between their mouths as Brian cums. John kisses him, one hand cupping his jaw and holding him in place as he licks into Brian's lax mouth.

John pumps his cock through his orgasm, only stopping when he's oversensitive and twitching beneath him. He runs his fingers through the mess on Brian's stomach and smears it over his chest before taking hold of his own cock. Brian shivers under the gentle touch of his fingertips. 

Bleary eyed, Brian watches John fist his cock, slick with cum. He presses sloppy kisses to John's face, stroking over his shoulders and back, digging his thumbs into the bumps of his ribs before holding his face between his hands. 

John moans against Brian's mouth. Brian tightens his legs around John's hips, ankles crossed and squeezing him closer. 

"Baby, please." John grunts, teeth nipping at Brian's bottom lip. 

"You sound so good. Gonna cum on me, John? You want to make me all messy?" Brian sighs, tugging John's head back by his hair, neck arching under the tight grip. Brian bites at his throat, sucking a bruising kiss to his pulse point. He can feel more than hear John's moans, the hiss from between his teeth when Brian lets go, soothing the reddened skin with his tongue. 

John's body tenses in Brian's grip, his eyes screwed shut as he spills over Brian's stomach. His chest is heaving with his gasping breaths. Brian guides his face to the crook of his neck, feeling him shake, feeling hot cum drip down his sides and make a mess of the blanket they're laying on. 

"You feel so good." Brian murmurs against the side of John's head, the brunet's fingers rubbing the mess into the soft skin of his stomach. "So good." 

John makes a broken sound. His lips purse against Brian's neck but he huddles impossibly closer to him, paying no mind to the sticky space between their skin. 

Sweat starts to cool on his skin but John doesn't move and Brian can't find it in himself to make him. He keeps running his hands over his back, chasing away any goosebumps. John kisses him again, a slight turn of his head to press his lips to Brian's jaw. 

The room smells like weed and stale smoke and sex. Brian sighs when John's weight settles on his chest, knees against his hips, thighs against thighs. 

"Alright?" Brian whispers. John hums, nodding gently. "Blanket?" John nods again, but neither of them move to grab one of the many blankets that litter John's bed. 

Eventually they'll have to move, will have to pull on jumpers and jeans and socks, twist scarfs around their necks to brave the frost outside. Tucked under John's arm as he walks Brian home, the wind can't touch him. Eventually Brian will climb into his own bed, sheets cool and smelling impersonal, like detergent. 

But for now, Brian cradles John's face with skinny fingers and tips his chin up to kiss him. 

  
\--------------  
  


_ I want an 80's make out session _

_ With lame chord progressions…  _

_ And maybe you'll say yes _

_ I hope I meet your expectations _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this mainly to procrastinate writing my main fic atm but also 80's make out session by Dacey is a very lovely song and i thought our boys deserved some kisses
> 
> let me know if i missed a tag, made a mistake or maybe what you thought! thanks for reading :)))


End file.
